


check me out like a library book

by ElizabethMikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, but checked it and grammar good and smut was said to be good, henelope is good, i wrote this in half an hour so im sorry if it aint good quality, library secret sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: Penelope isn't lonely, even if she spends her nights in the library alone. But then her friend Hope walks in and who knows what can happen when Hope sees the book Penelope is reading?





	check me out like a library book

**Author's Note:**

> this came out of nowhere but my best buds begged me to post together with the twitter poll so ig here u go good henelope smut

Late nights find Penelope spending her time in the library alone. It wasn't cause she was lonely (maybe she was) but she enjoyed being surrounded by old books and spending her time with a cup of coffee there. And it seems she isn't the only person thinking that, because Hope Mikaelson walks inside. She walks like she owns the room, and Penelope wouldn't hesitate to believe it if she said that.

 

"Penelope, hi," says Hope, a smile on her face as she moves to sit beside her. Penelope smirks, a sly small smirk as she leans her cheek on her hand, eyes meeting Hope's.

 

"Surprising to see you on these sides," replies Penelope. Hope rolls her eyes and leans closer, eyes still holding Penelope's.

 

It shouldn't leave her shivering, but it does and Hope drops a hand on her thigh. It probably was accidental, but her skin still burns from her touch.

 

"Reading erotic books in the middle of the night huh?"

 

Penelope's eyes widen and she slams the book closed. But Hope had already seen and her eyes are filled with amusement as she moves her hand to open the book. Penelope feels more embarrassed than she should, but she doesn't want people to know what she reads,  _especially_ Hope.

 

"Let's read shall we?"

 

"She ran her hand inside my skirt," starts Hope, and Penelope is only left frozen on her seat, Hope's voice whispering in her ear.

 

"I had begged and thought night after night for her to do that. She was like a mystery which I wanted to unravel the same way she would unravel me now."

 

Hope's hand on her thigh moves, leaning higher and she moves closer. 

 

"Stop," says Penelope, glare strong as she looks at Hope. But the brunette raises an eyebrow, smirk still in her face as she throws the book on the table.

 

Penelope doesn't know what happens, only that Hope's lips meet her in a rough kiss. She groans against the soft plump lips and takes her bottom lip between her. Hope makes her get up and pushes her further back until Penelope's back hits the shelf and is completely hidden by Hope.

 

"I have seen how in control you are Penny," whispers Hope, breaking the kiss and leaning her knees to trap Penelope's legs between them.

 

Her fingers move to Penelope's shirt and she caresses her way to her neck, settling her hands on the base of her neck. Penelope tries to get control, but Hope only chuckles and takes her hand and holds them on top of her head with only a hand.

 

"Leave the control to me now. You try to act like a bitch but I know all you want," says Hope, biting her earlobe gently as her thumb caresses Penelope's throat, "is just to be loved and then _fucked properly_."

 

Penelope moans at that and then bites her lip to silence herself. Even if it was late, people could still be in the library and she wouldn't risk anyone finding them. Hope grins, enjoying how Penelope only glares at her in silence. She leans closer, takes her bottom lip with hers and sucks lightly, Penelope's head following hers as she leans back.

 

"Let me take care of you, baby. Judging by the book you probably like this don't you?"

 

Penelope doesn't talk, too embarrassed to accept the fact that Hope had caught her red handed. Yes, she liked this, but she would rather die than let anyone dominate her.

 

So she turns them around, slamming Hope on the shelf and enjoying the surprise on her face. But then Hope chuckles and suddenly Penelope finds herself sitting on the table, back turned to where others could walk in, Hope standing between her legs. She only pushes them apart, fingers sliding under the skirt.

 

"I am not enjoying this," says Penelope, trying to save the last shred of dignity she had left. Hope rolls her eyes and raises Penelope's hips to take off her panties, humming smugly when she finds them wet.

 

"Oh you will Pen," whispers Hope before kissing her.

 

Penelope groans a Hope trails a finger on her folds, slow and teasingly. She raises her skirt and Hope raises her hand to show Penelope just how affected she was.

 

"Can't say this whole was from me, but I assure you- you _will_ feel better from my touch than from that book."

 

Penelope only sighs annoyedly, but her eyes widen and her back arches as Hope bites her neck hard. Her finger enters Penelope slowly, lips kissing up and down her throat.

 

"You would be such a good girl if you could get down from the high horse you sit usually sit on," says Hope, hand settling on top of Penelope's.

 

Their hands lace and tighten as Hope adds a third finger. Penelope tries hard to stop her moans, legs wrapping around Hope and forehead leaned against her. She brings Hope in for a kiss with a hand on the back of her neck, lips meeting hungrily and tongues dancing with each other.

 

"I can't be a good girl when I'm Satan herself," says Penelope, the joke coming out with deep breaths as Hope quickens her movements.

 

"That's the problem, you aren't as evil as everyone makes you be," says Hope. Penelope stares into her eyes even as her hips move at the same time as Hope moves her fingers.

 

"You are such a good person Penelope and no one appreciates it. Doesn't it hurt you, baby?"

 

Penelope looks at her shocked, her walls lowering at the small smile on Hope's face.

 

"Leave yourself free with me. Let yourself be mine fully for now. Let yourself go and let me catch you when you fall."

 

"And if you don't?"

 

Hope doesn't reply, only moves on her knees and pushes Penelope more on the edge of the table.

 

"Trust me, _I'll catch you_. Now be a good girl and let me eat you out."

 

Hope doesn't waste a moment, tongue slipping between folds and moaning from the taste. Penelope puts her hand on her mouth, silencing her voice as her other hand still holds Hope's.

 

Hope is pure power and elegance as she eats her out. Her tongue moves perfectly and enters Penelope when she wants to drive her crazier. It still doesn't leave her as Hope adds two fingers, raising her eyes to look at the girl.

 

"Come for me Penelope," murmurs Hope, fingers stretching her walls and mouth on her clit.

 

Penelope comes in a silent scream, legs trapping Hope and the girl enjoys how she is filled with Penelope's scent, breathing her in. She runs her hand on her thigh until Penelope opens her legs. Hope gets up, and she doesn't wipe her mouth or fingers before Penelope grabs her hand. She shudders as she licks them, eyes mischievous as she doesn't break eye contact.

 

She might have let Hope do whatever she wants with her, but Hope knows that Penelope can just as easily take control. The thought that Penelope let Hope take control willingly leaves her dizzy, especially when Penelope licks her lips and then kisses Hope, tasting her own self on the kiss.

 

"Let me take care of you too," murmurs Penelope. Hope nods her head and Penelope slips her hand inside her pants, opening the zipper enough to give her space for her hand.

 

Hope is already wet, so Penelope grins and leans her chin on her shoulder, lips kissing her neck softly. Her legs wrap around Hope to bring her closer and lock her there, slender fingers entering her easily.

 

"How much have you thought about this, _baby_?" asks Penelope, voice sultry as she pumps her fingers in and out, short nails scratching her walls just right.

 

Hope grips her thighs, eyes closed and face falling in Penelope's neck. She is glad Penelope is holding her because her knees feel too weak for herself to stand without falling down.

 

"I sure did for myself. Thought about taking you here, hearing your moans and tasting you."

 

Hope clenches around her fingers and Penelope grins, her thumb moving to her clit, rubbing it.

 

"So let me taste you, Hope. Let me catch you now."

 

Hope screams, but its muffled by Penelope's shoulder and how Penelope keeps her head there by a hand on her neck. She continues her movements for a bit, Hope still breathing heavily on her neck.

 

Penelope takes out her hand, closing the zipper with practiced movements and sucks on her fingers as she gives Hope time to calm down. 

 

"That was hot," says Penelope, and Hope nods her head. She meets her eyes and then leans for a kiss, this time slow and sensual.

 

"What do you think of continuing in my room?" whispers Hope against her lips. Penelope meets her eyes and understands that this wasn't the usual "get laid and then go to your own bed" type of thing. Her friendship with Hope had always been tension-filled, she was just glad Hope had finally taken a step to move it forward.

 

"As long as I get breakfast in bed tomorrow."

 

Hope smirks at her and when the next morning Penelope has Hope sitting on her face as breakfast, she doesn't mind. After all, Hope _was_ tastier than anything anyone could cook.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what u think with comments here pls and on my twitter @realjosettepark


End file.
